Naruto, Apa Kau Bahagia?
by pingki954
Summary: fic tentang perasaan naruto dari sudut orang di sekelilingnya "aku tidak percaya harus bilang menyerah, ini terasa menyakitkan'.


**Naruto, Apa Kau Bahagia?**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Setting setelah pertempuran dengan Sasuke…**** saat melihat wajah Naruto di endingnya yang kehilangan senyum lebarnya dan penggila kerja, aku bertanya-tanya si abang bahagia tidak ya?**

**Disini aku tidak menceritakan perasaan Naruto secara penuh, kalian rasakan saja sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yamato-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" pria yang baru ditanya itu, menoleh ke atas pada bocah berambut pirang. Dia tersenyum walaupun tubuhnya kepayahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya meyakinkan, tubuhnya berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kakahsi dan Kabuto, ia kira dirinya akan mati karena cakranya diserap cukup banyak oleh zetzu.

"Syukurlah." Ia patut berterimakasih pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, walaupun salah satu lenganya sudah tidak ada, ia masih menkhawatirkan orang lain.

Yamato yakin pertarungan dengan Madara, terakhir yang ia tahu Naruto juga bertarung dengan Kaguya lalu dengan temannya sendiri, sasuke uchiha. Pasti menguras tenaganya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bocah inilah yang menyelamatkan desa dan jadi pahlawan.

Ia hampir saja menepuk bahu Naruto, ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Namun wajah sendu pria itu menghalanginya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan pada kunoichi perempuan yang selalu bersamanya, yang dicintai oleh lelaki disampingnya. Rela berkorban untuknya.

Perempuan itu sedang merona malu dihadapan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Ia menyadari akhir semua ini.

"Gagal, ya?" Tanya Yamato. Naruto terdiam cukup lama, ia tahu maksud perkataan senseinya. Ia merasa berat untuk bilang menyerah.

"Aku tidak percaya harus bilang menyerah, ini terasa menyakitkan." Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menepuk bahu Naruto. Mencoba untuk menenangkan walaupun ia tahu ia semua yang ia lakukan tidak akan menhapus luka sang pahlawan.

"Naruto, apa kau membenci Sakura?" mestinya bukan pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan membencinya."

"Yaaa…" lelaki itu berdiri, "Aku tidak mungkin membencinya," ia tahu perasaan patah hati itu seperti apa. Dalam dunia ninja hal seperti itu sering terjadi, kehilangan cinta dan tidak mendapatkan cinta.

"Aku akan mengantar Sasuke dulu." Sensei Yamato hanya bisa mengangguk, menatap prihatin pada lelaki yang pernah jadi muridnya.

Seorang pahlawan yang terluka hatinya.

…

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

"Bagaimana perasaan menjadi jonin, Naruto?" Lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh sebentar sebelum ia melangkah lagi, Sai berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berdua menuju kantor hokage. Hokage sekarang di jabat oleh Kakashi.

"ya. Tidak buruk," Jawaban seperti itu kalau di katakan Naruto 6 bulan yang lalu, mungkin Sai akan terkejut. Tapi waktu memang bisa merubah segalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sai? Mengapa tidak mau menjadi jonin?" Sai mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi Anbu. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri menjadi kepala Anbu." Naruto mengangguk paham. Setelah itu mereka terdiam, sampai Sai menjadi menyadari sesuatu yang berubah dari Naruto.

"Itu… apa tanda patah hati?" Sai bertanya sambil menunjuk rambut Naruto. "Ha?" lelaki pirang itu tidak mengerti.

"Seseorang memotong rambutnya karena kecewa, itu yang sering kulihat dalam drama."

"kau sekarang sering nonton drama, ya Sai?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Sakura. Kupikir ia akan perhatikan perasaanmu setelah perkataanku waktu itu, perempuan itu memang tidak peka." Naruto terus berjalan, wajahnya yang semula datar sedikit berubah.

Sai menutup mulutnya, sekarang ia sedar ia membuka luka lama. Mulutnya memang tajam dan tidak tahu tempat.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sai." wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sai, namun lelaki itu tahu Naruto masih terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin berubah. Menjadi lebih baik. Apa itu salah Sai?" lelaki putih itu menggeleng. Tidak salah, tapi Sai hanya tidak suka dengan perubahan itu.

"Aku akan menerima cinta Ino." Naruto tidak berkomentar. " Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapun."

Kemudian Sai menghentikan langkahnya, memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin lebar dan rambutnya yang pendek. Didalamnya penuh keteguhan, lelaki itu terlalu baik. Sesudah dilukai semacam itu ia masih tidak membenci. Mungkin kalau itu dirinya ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Mereka berdua memang selalu menyusahkanmu ya, Naruto?_ Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto!" panggilnya, lelaki itu berhenti kemudian menoleh. "Tersenyumlah seperti dulu." Lelaki bersurai pirang itu terdiam, lalu ia menaikan bibirnya keatas. Bukan senyum lebar yang biasa hadir di wajah lelaki itu.

_Naruto, apa kau bahagia?..._

…

Angin sore memang sedikit kencang hari ini, baju yang dipakainya berkibar-kibar. Matanya menatap lurus pada patung hokage yang sedang dipahat di samping hokage kelima. Lalu matanya menoleh pada pahatan wajah ayahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"N-Naruto," Lelaki itu menoleh, ada Hinata yang mendekatinya. "Maaf terlambat." Lanjutnya lagi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, ayo jalan." Perempuan itu menyentuh dadanya. Ia tahu ada banyak yang berubah dari laki-laki itu.

_Naruto, apa kau bahagia denganku?_

…

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Lelaki dengan garis luka di sepanjang hidung itu berjalan cepat, wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang yang dicari-carinya ia memanggil dengan ceria.

"Naruto!" lelaki yang dipanggil berhenti. Lalu memberi salam khas desa mereka.

"Iruka-sensei. "

"Kudengar kau sudah sah diangkat jadi Hokage, ya?" Tanya mantan gurunya tersebut penuh dengan kegembiraan, namun pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh mantan muridnya. Wajah biasa itu rasanya membuat hati tidak enak. Ia tahu dalam beberapa tahun ini Naruto sudah berubah.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, ayo kutraktir ramen!" katanya lagi penuh semangat.

"Maaf Iruka-sensei, aku masih banyak pekerjaan," Jawabnya. "Aku pergi dulu, sensei."

Kadang Iruka-sensei merindukan bocah itu seperti dahulu, yang akan kegirangan bila ia mengajak ke ichiraku. Waktu memang telah mengambil dan merubah segalanya tentang Naruto.

_Naruto apa sebenarnya kau bahagia?_

…**End…**

**itu muncul karena wujud kekecewaanku setelah membaca ending chap 700. Aku kehilangan banyak sifat Naruto yang kusuka****. Naruto yang kalah tampang, setara dengan kekuatan dan gagal dalam cinta dengan Sasuke membuat down. Si toik itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, Naruto yang banting tulang merebut hati Sakura selama 15 tahun. Tuh cewek nggak ngeh aja.**

…**kayaknya di cap 700 Naruto kelihatan bukan seperti dirinya. Akhirnya itu lho. Hanya tersenyum seperti itu. Kupikir ia akan tersenyum lebar dan bilang "yo dattebayo!" ternyata hanya seperti itu ya?**

**Apalagi ia gagal dengan cinta pertamanya! Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya menganggap pengorbanan Naruto bagai angin lalu. Ia menjadi orang ketiga di ceritanya sendiri. Dan Hinata seperti pelampiasan saja. Saya jadi benci karakter Sakura.**

**Sebagai Naruto lover, aku kepingin ia mendapatkan semuanya, cita-citanya, cintanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, MK bukan ahli dlm romansa.**

**Ya, pada akhirnya naruto sudah tamad. Walaupun endingnya sulit aku terima, namun kecintaanku pada naruto tidaklah berubah.**


End file.
